Mind over metal
by SirDamn
Summary: Alfred, a 16 year old boy with a dark past, a high intellect, and a really sarcastic nature, takes a wrong turn that will change his life forever, into a life of girls, giant metal suits, and many more coincidences that await him. Let's see where this takes him.
1. Just a mere coincidence

**Hello all of you other socially awkward people this is my first fanfic so enjoy my bad writing skills (editing done by my friend MemeroseAT)**

 **Chapter 1**

Just like any other 16 year old, Alfred never stood out. He was only six foot with vibrant blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair. He was very outgoing by nature, and wasn't very shy unless he wanted to be. He had his friends, his video games, his awesome skills in martial arts; what more can he want? But there was one thing that made him different from everybody else: his vast intellect.

Alfred's genius mind was so advanced from all of his other classmates that he joined university at his early age, but then "it" happened; A coincidence that would change his life forever

Alfred's P.O.V

"Where the fuck am I?" I asked myself as I walked along the corridor, looking for the exam room.

Today was the day I was going to get into university, but I obviously took a wrong turn and ended up roaming the god damn halls like an idiot. Finally, I saw a door with a sign that was hung against it. "Examination Room" it read. I sighed with relief and turned the knob as I walked into the room.

"Sorry I'm la-" I started to say, but to my surprise, the room was empty, all but a metal suit that stood in the center of the room.

"What the hell?" I murmured to myself, cautiously etching toward the suit, watching it for any sudden movements. After a minute of me slowly walking to the machine, I managed to get right in front of it.

"Well," I said to myself, "If no one is here to stop me, there's no reason for me not to at least take it for a spin."

The machine was very big; at least 15 foot, and it was completely covered in metal, except the torso where, supposedly, the driver controlled the mecha from. On the back of it's feet, it had some sort of anti-gravity mechanism that allowed, well, anti-gravity or flight. It's weapons were pretty basic, as there was only one, and it was what many people know as a swallow, which is a long pole with four blades that stick out at just before the end. The blades were very long, most likely designed for trickery, and slashing to damage the opponent. The overall design of the machine looked like it was designed for speed, mobility, and offense, subtracting defense which would to be my liking.

I began climbing up the metal structure into the pilot seat before metal straps locked me into place. The first thing I tried to do was move. I might as well be trying to pilot a rock, but after a few tries, I managed to walk around freely, and found out that I could slightly hover off the ground.

After being awed by the ability to move the giant metal machine, a tall woman walked in, checking her phone, completely oblivious to the 15 foot metal suit in front of her.

"Alright," she said solemnly, starting to look up at me. "Let's start with mobili.." She trailed off once she she saw my face.

"Hey there," I greeted, raising the metal clawed hang and demonstrating my skills to her, but maybe a little too close. With that, the expression on her face turned from confusion, to shock and fear.

"Could you wait here please?" She asked hastily, as she ran out the door.

"Surrrreee..." I trailed off as she ran and, with that, I had time to think about how much trouble I'm in. After about four minutes of waiting, five females, about my age, entered the room wearing the same types of machines as me, but with different weapon, color, design. One of them walked up to me as she pointed huge SMGs at me.

"Please don't shoot!" I pleaded as I raised my hands. Looks like they didn't take my advice as she laid down a large amount of fire, but just as they did, a mechanised voice calmly announced, "Night movement activated." The firing halted and confused expressions came onto the pilot's faces.

"Hell yeah!" I boasted, pulling out my weapon, to realize my machine had changed, as well as my Swallow. I also had two daggers in holsters at around my hips. I calculated that this 'night movement' thing was a clocking device which meant I had the element of surprise.

Clicking my swallow back onto my back, I drew the two daggers and looked around at all the females, whom were still confused, and looked for the one with the highest ranking which appeared to be a girl in a dark red machine with wings, and two armed samurai swords.

"Well done, Charlotte," the girl in the dark red machine praised. "Go ahead and shoot the terrorist right as we had her surrounded."

'Her?' I thought in my head. "I'm a guy," I exclaimed, disabling the clocking effect myself out of the machine. All five girls stared at me in disbelief. After about 2 seconds of them gawking, they all reached for their weapons as the one in the dark red machine rushed towards me.

I evaded the attack, sheathed my daggers, and equipped my Swallow as she came in for another strike. I blocked the attack with the end of one of my blades, which had stunned her. Seeing this as my chance to counter, I did a side flip, twirling my Swallow around me, creating an illusion that looked like I was aiming for the head, when I was really aiming for her arms, in hopes that it would stop her attacks. She took the bait, and used her blades to protect her head before I struck her right arm, causing her to drop one of her swords.

"Please, listen!" I yelled. "I'm not a terrorist or anything, I was just looking for the university exam hall and I ended up here!"

"Like we'd believe that!" Said a small brunette in a pink machine with a sort of weapon like mine, with what looked like two shoulder cannons. "Don't believe me? Here," I said, handing over my student card. A girl in a gray and orange machine grabbed the card and what looked like running tests on it. After a few seconds, the girl gave it back.

"We are so sorry; it's just that we have had terrorist problems lately and someone informed us that you threatened to hurt them," she explained while bowing.

"That's okay," I assured. "These things happen!"

After saying that, a tall woman with black hair and a clipboard walked in with a face I knew all too well.

"Alfred Hitred," she said as I stood up straight.

"Yes, Chifuyu?" I responded as the girls stared at me, probably confused about how I knew Chifuyu.

"You will be attending the IS academy starting in two weeks, and in that time you will be in the custody of the Japanese Armed Forces for training," she explained.

"Excuse me, what?" I questioned. "How do I get out of this?"

"Well, the authorities have decided that you can have this IS as your own, as you have already deactivated the default mode," Chifuyu responded. "So just think of it getting smaller and smaller."

"Alright," I said, as I closed my eyes and focused the giant IS into something smaller. After about three seconds of complete focus and concentration, I felt something grab around my finger. I opened my eyes to see a faint green light, dimming into a silver ring with a chain in the center, wrapped around my middle finger.

"Now, come along, Alfred," Chifuyu motioned towards the door. With that, my life of girls, giant metal suits and many more coincidences awaits me.


	2. Psycho Mode

**OMG he is actually alive. Okay sorry for not posting for a while but I had some things going on like moving house and etc... anyway please again enjoy my horrible writing skills (also if you guys or girls think that the story could be better in some way please do leave a review or message me if you can do that i think you can anyway) I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS EXCEPT ALFRED AND HIS IS (again editing done by my friend MemeroseAT) Now to the story**

 **Chapter 2- Psycho Mode**

Flashback

I ran through the empty hall, listening to the echoes of my own foot steps.

"Mum? Dad?!" I called out frantically, searching for my parents throughout the chemical lab.

After the siege in my parent's laboratory, I lost my parents in all the chaos, people screaming as they evacuated, or trying to save their work. The most likely reason for people to attack the laboratory was for its research on the IS. They had figured out how to create the power source required for powering the IS, previously only known to it's creator. I turned a corner that lead to the testing room.

I yelled out in the silent hallways, "Mum! Da..." until I stopped running, a golden IS standing in front of me over two limp and lifeless bodies. Their faces seems familiar, even in these dark hallways. I fell to my knees, a great pain in my chest, at the realization of who they were.

The bodies were my own parents.

The killer watched me, scrutinising the pain in my expression as I stared at my lifeless parents in disbelief. This can't be happening!

A smile appeared on her face as she walked towards me

"Maybe you will be of more use than those incompetent imbeciles," she snarled. She whistled loudly and three other females came running around the corner and grabbed me tightly by the arms. They began dragging me away with me still in shock. Just after a few seconds, I finally snapped.

"MUM! DAD!" I screamed chaotically, struggling to break free from the women's grasp.

"Shut the fuck up, you little brat!" A female yelled angrily, hitting the back of my head with the butt of her rifle

And then everything went black.

Gasping for breath, I woke up in cold sweat. Retracing my dream, I analysed the things that had happened and considered the logic behind it. The two adults were not my parents, as my parents are in Japan, and have been for the past 15 years since we moved. The two people in my dream, however, looked a lot like me, and my real parents both had black hair and brown eyes but didn't i get my looks from my granddad. Maybe, just maybe...

No, I shook the thought away and sat up on my bed. It had been two weeks since the IS testing incident, and I had been brought down here to the JAF. Yep, JAF, which stands for the 'Japanese Armed Forces'. Who would have guessed?

"Alright, Alfred," said a soldier who was carrying a clipboard. I sat up straight, rearranging my posture, and faced the soldier. "You will be dispatched to the IS academy in 20 minutes sharp, so pack up all of your things and wait for me to come and get you," he began walking away, but paused.

"Oh, and remember your IS training, or else you won't get very far in the IS academy since you're going to be for a second year."

He started walking off again. With that, I stood up and began to pack my little amount of belongings into my black and green bag. Waiting for someone to pick me up, a girl came walking through the doorway with blonde hair. I recognized her instantly, and realized she was the one who made it rain bullets!

Frantically looking for a bulletproof vest, the girl saw me and walked up to me.

"Bonjour, are you ze Alfred?" She asked with her strong accent, walking towards me. I stiffened to her presence but relaxed.

"Yeah, that's me, the one you showered bullets on with added shrapnel for a safety measure!" I yelled, turning to look at her.

"Uh, ya, so sorry about zhat..." she apologized, putting a hand on the back of her head and laughed nervously, embarrassed.

"Well, there's nothing I can do now," I shrugged as I lifted myself from my bed. "The name's Alfred Hitred, but you can call me just Alfred. Nice to meet you!"

Could someone have told me why I was standing outside a doorway of one of the most nerve-racking things in the world? Listening to the conversation inside the classroom, I heard a woman talking, another woman would occasionally pitch in and start shouting. I thought it was Chifuyu for sure, because no one was that demanding.

After about ten minutes later, I heard someone say, "Please welcome our new exchange student, Alfred Hitred," the door suddenly slid away.

I walked in to see a classroom filled with girls, and a japanese 16 year-old guy in the front of the class, a look of relief on his face. This 16 year-old guy was Ichika Orimura, an old friend from school when I was 13. We've only been friends for about two years, but that was enough for him to recognize me with the same smile on my face.

"Would you like to tell us about yourself?" A green-haired teacher asked, smiling at me warmly.

"Yeah, okay," I nodded, raking my mind for answers, the girls leaning in intently. "Well, I'm british by birth, but I was raised in Japan, so my Japanese and English are pretty much top notch, and ummm..." I babbled on. "Yeah, so, take care of me, okay?" I said, bowing awkwardly. Once I finished my sentence... well, just imagine every heavy metal song ever made, triple it, plug it into some amps, and scream at the top of your lungs with that playing in the background. That was about one quarter of the sounds the girls made in the class.

"Well, thank you, Alfred. You may take the seat at the back there," The teacher told politely, pointing towards and empty seat at the back of the room.

"Thank you, miss... uhhh..." I mumbled, having not known her name.

"Oh, right, just call me Ms. Yamada!" She introduced joyfully.

"Oh, okay, Ms. Yamada," I held out my hand to her. Gasps could be heard around the classroom, and comments of pure shock were blurted out.

"OMG!"

"I'M SO JEALOUS!"

's cheeks reddened, "Oh, Alfred, I'm flattered, of course, but..."

"Wait, what?" I asked in surprise, pulling my hand away. "It was only a friendly gesture!"

Okay, lets all welcome Alfred!" Chifuyu yelled as she slammed her clenched fist on a desk. Everyone immediately became quiet. "Go to your seat, Alfred." She commanded as I shuffled quietly to my empty desk. As I shuffled, I felt multiple gazes on me, and felt the absolute hate of four girls I knew, and one girl I've never seen with silver hair, giving me a hateful glare.

Today's lesson was pretty long, but really fascinating! While was talking about some of the IS's battle mechanics, I started to think about how complicated this life would be. During my daydreaming, I didn't realize the bell had rung. The five girls, including Charlotte, walked up to my desk, still thinking I'm a terrorist.

"HEY!" A blonde girl with blue earrings yelled, bringing me back to the present.

"Oh, hey Charlotte, and... others..." I mumbled in a solemn tone.

"How dare a scrappy male like you refer to me as just 'other'!" The blonde shouted aggressively.

"Well, you're not human, so what would've I called you?" I asked, annoyed i rally hate those types of people who think their the next best thing to sliced bread.

"How DARE Y-" she paused mid sentence as a guy walked up to me with a smile on his face.

"Never thought I'd see your sorry ass around here!" He said to me, still smiling.

"Well, after being thought as a no good troublemaker, I had to en roll here for some reason," I explained, returning the smile as we came in for a handshake. The four girls stared in shock with their jaws hitting the floor, and as I touched Ichika's hand, the classroom exploded. Literally.

The four girls had deployed their IS's. I had a sniper rifle and a rail gun aimed at my head, while Ichika was protected by a small girl in a pink IS and the samurai girl in the dark crimson IS. Cautiously, I raised my hands up, hoping I won't get shot or sliced with Ichika still in shock. I could only stand there waiting, but then a sudden force took over me, an urge that made me do things I thought I could never do.

I activated my IS in less than a second, knocking the sniper and rail gun up into the air. I drew my two daggers, knowing I have lost all self control. I ran at them with a wicked smile on my face, a voice in my head screaming "KILL, KILL, KILL!". As I ran towards them, I sliced at their arms, and as they stood there, still in shock, I turned around and ran at them, ever faster, my blood-lust rising. I felt my smile widen and let out a psychopathic laugh as I sliced their legs.

The other two ran to their friend's aid as they collapsed. I turned my head, my smile widening, causing them to become startled.

"You want to play too?!" I taunted demoniacally, having no control of my words. "Okay, LET'S PLAY!" I ran at them as the girl in the pink IS shot energy blasts from her shoulder cannons. I slashed the cannon shots, the explosions causing me to get knocked back. The blast only made me more determined and more entranced into this feeling of insanity, and let out another psychotic laugh.

"Oh, you guys are fun! Let's play more!" I smiled ever wider as I ran at them, dodging the cannon fire and slashing wildly at the samurai girl's chest. As soon as I was satisfied, I laughed and laughed and laughed as she limp body fell to the floor. As soon as her body fell, my self control came back to me. I swiftly ran to the two girls I attacked earlier and held my daggers to their throats.

"Deactivate," I threatened, bluffing. The girls deactivated their IS's as Ichika snapped out of his shocked state.

"Calm down, Alfred is no terrorist!" Ichika exclaimed rather loudly. "He's my friend from my school that I was in just before being reenrolled here, so calm down!"

"But he attacked us and a young woman out of the blue!" The small brunette complained.

"If I'm not mistaken, it was actually you guys that attacked me," I countered, deactivating my IS and thinking over my previous actions. It didn't feel... weird... It actually felt fun, exciting, and addictive!

What was happening to me?!


	3. Regret

**Well... Ahem errrrr Hi**

 **Okay yes i know 2 ish years**

 **Well a lot has happened in my little life and I kinda got sidetracked but hey, just turned 16 so I hope that the story this time is a bit more... Mature or at least has a deeper amount of detail.**

 **Well all I can say is have fun, tell me if its any good and what I could do to help the story grow and without further ado the story...**

Darkness, absolute and utter darkness.

That was the only thing i could see, only thing i was allowed to see. After the incident in the classroom, i was detained. Brought to a dank,grubby, dimly lit corridor that smelt like cat piss and armpit.

They threw me into a cell that was no bigger than a bathroom, with a wet, 20 year old mattress on the floor and a leaking toilet, truly a 5 star experience. Well what could I expect, after what I did i'm surprised i wasn't given the IS death penalty.

I've had a quite a few visits, mostly from Ichika, and its let me know about the consequences of my actions. 2 hurt badly and one had not been able to move for 4 days, that guilt inside me was fueled even more by my constant visits who were not ichika.

Time and time again i would get girls come down to have a peek at "the animal" the "boy gone wild" the "feral". The smirks, the gasps, the giggles, they all became commonplace in this hell hole, creating a symphony of hate and disdain. All girls here have seen me once, be it in here or before my outburst. "He's just a dumb male" "not even worth my spit" everyone of them said something, everyone of them meant it.

2 Weeks, it has been 2 weeks since my rage induced frenzy and it's given me time to think about what caused my rage.

I thought it was my IS but chifuyu has come down and given me this sagely advice, " the powers and attitude of the IS reflects the wielder, their past, present and future, their desires,... their lust, everything is fueled into the IS"...

Life before the IS was never easy, I used to just try and support my parents best i could. I love my father but… he used to be a severe alcoholic

, so much so that he would come home, pissed out of his mind, too drunk to speak, too drunk to care, wandering around the house, like a ghost of his former self. I suffered a lot of abuse from his hands, each time he came home i was the only one standing in his way, the only one who made him see the light for even a second,

God did he hate that then.

But since 4 years ago, we managed to get him on the straight and narrow, he wept tears upon tears apologizing on his hands and knees for what seemed like months. I love my dad, god do i love him, but i will forever remember that sting on my face, the impact onto my stomach, is it these memories that fueled my rage?

2 Months, its taken me 2 long, depressing months to find the long needed peace within myself.

It may sound cheesy but being locked up here, it made me think, made me think hard, made me think about my family, about my past, about my dream.

All this time had given me a sort of ...gateway into understanding myself, and just as this gateway opened figuratively, it also did literally.

I was free, well apart form the bracelet around my leg which would shock me if i activate my IS without express authorization, but apart form that i was free, i was out of that mangy cell, out of that depressing, lonely, rat infested basement.

Just thinking about it makes my bones chill. As i stepped out into the golden rays of the sun, i soaked them up, spreading my arms way above my head, taking in as much sunlight as possible. I lay on the grass, allowing it to caress my body shutting my eyes and loving the experience… which was cut short from a boot in my mouth.

I spat and coughed hard, quickly standing up with my eyes still closed. "OI, what the big id…" I spewed as i opened my eyes, british blue eyes and the german girl with gray hair stood there one with a bandage around their hand, the other standing with her IS already engaged.

" Alfred Hitred, your time has been paid for the crimes you have committed against the students of this school, you are free to study, eat and mingle where ever you chose, your IS will be handed back to you on the condition that you only use it with express authorization, are we clear?"said one of the security guards dressed in black who escorted me out of the prison "Crystal" i replied back politely "then you are hereby released from our care, don't get into anymore trouble worm or we will see you back here" she said, spite on her tongue as she shoved my IS's deactivated mode into my hands, and stomped back into the hell hole.

I stood there tossing the IS in between my hands until i heard a obvious cough, someone was calling for my attention. I turned to see that the girl in the IS's gun was now exactly 3 inches from my face, gave me a proper fright to be honest.

"Listen here you animal, we will not be friends, no one will ever be your friend here, we are here to make sure you don't kill anyone, Okay?" she said with her IS's hand on the trigger " Yep, I get it" i said solemnly as she lowered her weapon. The small german girl walked swiftly towards me, punching me in the stomach, winding me as i fell to the floor, as she kept beating onto me " Prepare for hell, damn schlappschwanz"she said as everything went black

 **Chapter 4 on its way boys**


	4. Sinner

**Bonjour my friends, how ya been?**

 **Sorry for the wait guys but you know, IGCSE's and everything.**

 **Anyways Chapter 5 is almost done and on its way, enjoy**

I woke to find myself laying down strapped to a table, jesus christ, i've seen too much porn to know where this was going. As i worried about what vulgar thing was going to come near me, i got attuned to my surroundings. Darkness, a sight i know all too well, the only light source was a small candle lit about 2 feet away from me, god i hope that doesn't come into play later. The table i was strapped to seemed to be made out of metal, my restraints from leather, i could move my head, hands and feet freely though my IS had been taken from me,typical I get it back POFF it's gone again. I lay there waiting until a mechanical sound appeared out of nowhere and i felt the table straighten up so that i was hanging from it, like a budget jesus. A cold, colourless light flashed on about 7 feet from my face, giving me a haunting spotlight. A cold mechanic voice blasted through unseen speakers, rusty and raw the voice called out " ALFRED HITRED, YOU MAY HAVE PAID FOR YOUR CRIMES ACCORDING TO THE LAW, YET THE PEOPLE YOU HAVE HURT CALL OUT FOR PUNISHMENT" It blared. Ridiculous, all i could think in this situation was ridiculous, kinda sounds like something out of a fanfiction, weird. " AS YOUR FINAL PUNISHMENT" it paused for added suspense "YOU WILL FEEL THE PAIN THAT YOU INFLICTED UPON OTHERS" the speakers creaked as two masked figures, draped in purple hanging loose around their torso, brought the candle towards me, until it was around 3 inches from me. I hope to god this wasn't going to go the way i was thinking it would. One of the hooded figures leaned close and whispered into my ear, her whispered echoed faintly " once this candle burns out, you must fight, pig." she hurried away with the other hooded figure as all lights cut except the candle, i knew that voice, she was the first to call me ' the feral'. 1 Hour later I didn't know what time it was or how much time had passed but i knew one thing, i was fucked. Truly and royally fucked, I had to fight. Thinking back to my conversation with the speaker, it said that i would ' feel the pain that i inflicted' most likely meaning that i would have to fight the five i hurt. Just as i gathered my thoughts i saw a flash of light in the corner of my eye, the candle was out. The 2 hooded figures for earlier came over quickly and released my restraints as the lights flashed on, fully lighting the room in a cold white light reflecting off its pale white walls. The room was massive, easily 120 meters in length, it was a circular room with a small box in the left side of the room. I instantly saw what this was, it was a training room. 100 meter high roof allowed it to train recruits of the academy, this is where they even have their entrance exams. As my eyes adjusted to the light i saw 5 figures, much bigger than myself, each of them holding a different weapon, one sword, two guns, one laser beam, one double headed spear, surrounded by hundreds of spectators, all safe in the watching room. Well fuck. The second hooded figure, scornfully, handed me a armband, my IS. " NOW FIGHT FOR YOUR SINS, MALE" the speaker blared. I stared at my IS in my hands, a armband that takes up about 2 inches of my arm, looked like a simple piece of cloth with some metal intertwined within it yet it had the weight of a small steel gauntlet, it also looks like it had been dragged through the muck and dirt like a rag. I looked at this piece of genius that had been placed in my hands as simply and as hatefully as a piece of rotten meat given to a infected dog. I found a feeling of spite welling in my chest, was i truly hated so much to the point where even my IS was treated like a peice of junk? " ACTIVATE YOUR IS AND BEGIN THE FIGHT" the speaker blared. I continued to look at my IS, i slipped it onto my arm, i summoned one arm and one dagger from my IS. It felt forgiving and loving like it understood me, knew me, maybe even more than i knew myself, made me forget yet it needed something in return for this feeling, control, that was its price, its toll. I walked slowly towards the 4 figures " YOU WANT MY PAIN, MY SUFFERING" I shouted at the figures as they awkwardly readied themselves at my approach "then have it" i said as i collapsed to my knees, i wanted to give in, to let it go, to be accepted, but i couldn't.

Chapter 5 soon (possibly later today)


End file.
